


Dancing Little Marionette, Are You Happy Now?

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucinating Sam Winchester, Jack tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: Now, no matter what came, Jack would stay by his side and help.Because that's what family did.Correction: That's what his family did.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Jack Kline
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93
Collections: Sam Winchester Prompt-a-thon





	Dancing Little Marionette, Are You Happy Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jack must take care of a hallucinating Sam by himself.
> 
> Title taken from "When The Stars Go Blue" by The Corrs.

Dean didn't give him any instructions. 

Really, when Jack thought about it, Dean hadn't said anything. His eyes though--the way they gazed at Sam with such sorrow shining in them--they spoke volumes. The eldest Winchester helped his baby brother sit on his bed, smiling ruefully as he patted Sam's leg.

"I'll be back, Sammy," Dean's voice was soft, fragile like broken glass, "Wait for me." 

Sam just sat there, his vacant gaze seeing something off in the distance that wasn't real. He flinched occasionally, murmuring broken sounds that might have been fragments of words. Jack couldn't make sense of them. 

Dean stood up, cleared his throat, "Jack?" 

The young man faced him, "Dean?" 

"Look after him," Dean ordered, though his voice was weak enough for it to be mistaken as a question. Though, Jack wouldn't deny the man any requests. Besides, he loved Sam. 

"Of course." 

"Call me if he gets worse," The eldest Winchester ran a hand through his hair, "You remember how to work the cellphone?" 

It had been nearly three weeks since he learned how to use his iPhone. He hasn't made any mistakes since calling the cops that one time by pure mistake. Still, he'll be extra careful today. He won't fail. 

"I do," Jack confirms, "I will keep him safe." 

Dean places a strong hand on his shoulder and nods, "Thanks." 

It's a close to an "I love you" as Winchesters get.

The bunker door closes behind him and Jack faces Sam. 

Time to get to work. 

* * *

_"Lucky Charms, huh?"_

_Jack glanced up from his bowl of cereal and frowned, "What?"_

_Sam smirked, gesturing to his bowl, "The cereal. It's called Lucky Charms."_

_"Will it bring me good fortune?"_

_Sam chuckled, "Probably not."_

_Jack glared at the cereal. He didn't like to be misled. He pushed the bowl away._

_"Why would they lie about such things?"_

_Sam took a seat at the table across from him, his own bowl of cereal before him. He met Jack's gaze, "It's because of the leprechaun. On the box."_

_Jack arched an eyebrow, "I'm eating leprechauns?"_

_The youngest Winchester chuckled, "No. It's, uh, well, does it taste good?"_

_Jack thought on it. The taste was sweet and not at all displeasing/_

_"Yes."_

_"Then, what does it matter what it's called?"_

_Huh._

_Jack hadn't thought of it._

_He picked up his spoon and pulled the bowl toward him, taking a bite._

* * *

He ate the bowl of cereal next to Sam's limp form. 

"Stop," Sam hisses through cracked lips, "Please." 

Hallucinations. They'd started ever since they messed up a hunt with a witch a few days ago. Sam went from completely fine to seeing Hellfire with a snap of her manicured fingers. 

Jack didn't know much about what Sam was seeing. Dean knew. Castiel too. That much was clear from their whispers and concerned tones. Jack couldn't piece it all by himself, but he knew that Hell was part of it. 

Which meant, Lucifer was involved. 

His father, by blood, nothing more, was hurting his true father.

Jack wished he was useful and that he could do something.

But Sam needed him. 

Now, no matter what came, Jack would stay by his side and help.

Because that's what family did. 

Correction: That's what _his_ family did. 

* * *

_"You don't need to do this."_

_Jack glanced away from the target, putting the gun aside._

_Sam stood in the back of the shooting range, arms folded across his chest._

_Jack shook his head, "I need to be a better shot."_

_"Why?" Sam pressed._

_"To help."_

_"You're already helpful, Jack."_

_The teen punched the wall, anger rolling off of him like waves. He felt the wall cut into his skin, blood oozing from his knuckles. Pain flared, but he ignored it. It would pass soon, healed by a power that he wasn't sure he could control._

_But Sam was there, carefully checking the injury, sighing, "You gotta stop hurting yourself."_

_"I can heal."_

_"It doesn't matter," Sam retorted, "When you hurt yourself, you hurt us."_

_Jack's brows furrowed, "How so?"_

_Sam wiped off the blood with a nearby towel, applying pressure to stop the blood flow. Softly, he added, "Because you're one of us."_

_It was the first time that Jack felt like he belonged._

* * *

Jack double checked the IV, making sure the needle was in the right spot. 

They're going on nearly 12 hours since Sam faded into the hallucinations and without water, his body will start to suffer. Luckily, they're prepared for that. 

"Sam?" 

Blank eyes. 

"Can you hear me?" 

He hadn't spoken in an hour. He'd had just shivered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Whatever torture he's experiencing, Jack wasn't sure that he could survive much more of it.

"Sam?" He placed a hand on Sam's flaming cheek, but the older man jerked away, as if he'd been burned. 

"Please," Sam begged, "Stop Lucifer."

"It's me, Sam. Jack."

"Stay away from me!" Sam roared and Jack backed away.

It was a mistake. A hallucination. He wasn't like his father. He wouldn't be evil. He wouldn't hurt those he loved.

But Sam was a scared of him.

And that broke his heart.

* * *

_"I thought I couldn't even get sick," Jack moaned, as Sam placed a cool cloth on his fiery forehead, "Why is this happening?"_

_Sam, ever patient, said once again, "You used too much of your grace. You need to be more careful. You could really do a number on yourself."_

_Jack sighed, "Are you saying that I should've let you die?"_

_The younger Winchester sighed, "That isn't what I said."_

_"I don't regret saving you, Sam."_

_Sam said nothing for the longest time. He offered the teen a cool glass of water and Jack gulped down the liquid._

_"Jack?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Sam smiled, almost mournfully, "Don't do it again, okay?"_

_There was something dark in his eyes, something that spoke of a profound loss that Jack couldn't even begin to comprehend._

_He couldn't agree, but he knew it would be pointless to argue._

_So, Jack said nothing at all._

* * *

He held Sam's hand within his own, counted his breaths and hoped that Castiel and Dean would return soon. 

Sam was dying. That much was obvious to the teen. His surrogate father's pallor was practically white, his lips tinged with blue. No amount of medicine through the IV seemed to do anything, much to Jack's dismay. He couldn't stand seeing Sam cry anymore, so he's laid down on the bed next to him, slipping his hand into his and holding it tightly.

He'd called both Dean and Castiel but had received voicemails. He didn't have the heart to say what needed to be said and hung up, assuming that Dean would see the missed call and understand.

Sam wheezed and Jack's head darted to see the ill man.

He wouldn't let Sam go. 

Sam was the first person that treated Jack like a person. 

Not an abomination. Not a weapon. Not something to be feared. 

Just Jack. 

Now, with Sam fading away right beside him, he couldn't stop the tears from spilling over his eyes. 

In the end, he's just as useless as ever. 

"Jack?" 

But Sam was there. His eyes, less foggy, staring into his. 

"Sam?" 

"S'okay?" 

Jack smiled through his tears, "Yeah, Sam. It's okay. I've got you." 

Sam nodded, falling asleep, his breath now even and deep. The curse must have been broken. 

* * *

Later, after Dean returned and Sam rested, Jack found him in the library. 

"Hey, Jack." Sam was still weak, but he got better each day, the color slowly returning to his face. 

"Hi, Sam." He took a seat across from the youngest Winchester. 

"You okay?"

"Fine." 

Sam huffed out a laugh, "It's okay to not be brave, Jack." 

Jack scoffed, "Right." 

"I'm serious. Everyone freaks out." 

"I just . . ." He sighed, "I just want to be something different." 

"Than who?" 

"You know who." 

Sam smiled, bright as the sun, "You are." 

They sit there for a bit longer, the silence pleasant and unbroken.

* * *

_"Sam?"_

_"Yeah, Jack?"_

_"You told that woman that I was your son."  
_

_"She was a police officer, Jack. If she thought you were a runaway, it would be bad."_

_"I know that. But . . ."_

_"What?"_

_"I . . ."_

_"You're our kid, Jack. Ours."_

_Jack grinned._


End file.
